jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Mando'a
thumb|right|Der [[Mythosaurus, das traditionelle Symbol der Mandalorianer]] Mando'a oder Mandalorianisch ist die Sprache der Mandalorianer. Sie ist relativ klar und regelmäßig aufgebaut und die Betonung liegt auf dem gesprochenen Wort, weniger auf der Schriftform. Das Erlernen und Sprechen der mandalorianischen Sprache ist eine der Resol'Nare, der Sechs Handlungen, durch die man Aufnahme in die mandalorianische Gesellschaft findet. Da Mandalorianer sich nicht über Herkunft oder Rassezugehörigkeit definieren, sondern ausschließlich über das ernsthafte Praktizieren der Resol Nare, stellt dieser Punkt für Neuankömmlinge keine allzu große Hürde dar und erleichtert ihnen die Aufnahme. Mandalorianer neigen generell zum Pragmatismus, was sich auch in ihrer Sprache niederschlägt. Dennoch haben sie eine lange und reiche Dichtkunst-Tradition, die typisch ist für nomadisch lebende Krieger. Hier geht es weniger um die schriftliche epische Dichtung, sondern um die Weitergabe alter Legenden und Geschichten durch mündliche Erzählungen und Lieder. Es gibt verschiedene mandalorianische Dialekte, die sich teilweise stark voneinander unterscheiden. Manche weisen nur eine veränderte Aussprache auf, andere verwenden sogar andere Begriffe, wie der Concord Dawn-Dialekt, der das Wort tat statt vod ("Bruder") kennt. Geschichte Der Ursprung der Sprache ist unbekannt - genau wie der Ursprung der Mandalorianer selbst, deren Herkunft bislang umstritten ist. Heute setzen sie sich aus Angehörigen vieler Völker zusammen, die einer gemeinsamen Ideologie und Gesellschaftsform folgen; wissenschaftliche und archäologische Untersuchungen berechtigen zu der Annahme, dass es dennoch ein mandalorianisches "Urvolk" gegeben haben könnte. Als "erste Mandalorianer" werden die Taung angesehen, ein grauhäutiger Volksstamm von Coruscant, die von Mandalore dem Ersten angeführt wurden. Sie brachen zu Eroberungsfeldzügen in die Galaxis auf und siedelten sich schließlich auf einem unbewohnten Planeten im Äußeren Rand an, den sie zu Ehren ihres Anführers Mandalore nannten. Das heutige Mando'a enthält noch einige entfernte Anleihen an die Sprache der Taung, kann jedoch nicht mehr direkt davon hergeleitet werden. Als ein Beispiel für die vormandalorianische Sprache gilt das heute noch überlieferte Dha Werda Verda ("Schattenkrieger"), das als ursprüngliches Kriegsritual der Taung gilt und noch aus der Zeit vor ihrer Vertreibung von Coruscant stammt. Es wurde in der Neuzeit von Sprachwissenschaftlern untersucht und sein Inhalt ist bekannt, weil es heute noch von Mandalorianern mündlich überliefert und als Kriegsritual praktiziert wird, jedoch ist eine genaue Übersetzung nicht bekannt. Die Sprache der Taung zeigt keine offensichtliche Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem modernen Mando'a, eine entfernte Verwandtschaft wird jedoch angenommen. Gleichzeitig enthält Mando'a zahlreiche Einflüsse anderer Sprachen, die mit keiner bekannten Sprache im Universum vergleichbar sind und deren Ursprünge bis heute unbekannt sind. Die Entstehungsgeschichte der heutigen Sprachform ist deshalb noch heute unklar. Sicher spielte die Assimilation verschiedener Völker und Rassen in der Ausprägung der heutigen Sprache aber eine Rolle. Mit der Ausbreitung der Mandalorianer und der Aufnahme von Angehörigen anderer Rassen in ihre Gesellschaft verbreitete sich die Sprache weit und wurde von vielen Völkern verstanden (wie das Beispiel des Menschen Revan zeigt, der ca. 3900 VSY in den Mandalorianischen Kriegen kämpfte und die Sprache zumindest verstand, auch wenn er sie selbst nicht gut sprach). Mit dem Ende des Mandalorianischen Bürgerkriegs (der ab 60 VSY in der Galaxis tobte) und der daraus folgenden fast vollständigen Auslöschung der Mandalorianer verlor die Sprache stark an Bedeutung. Jedoch erlebte sie ab dem Jahr 30 VSY ein unerwartetes "Revival", als Jango Fett 75 Mandalorianische Cuy'val Dar nach Kamino holte, um dort Klonkrieger auszubilden. Über diese Ausbilder und Jango Fett selbst fand die mandalorianische Sprache, gemeinsam mit der Kultur, Einzug in die Große Armee der Republik (GAR). Jango Fett änderte persönlich die Texte einiger klassischer mandalorianischer Schlachtgesänge wie dem Vode An, um sie an die Lebenssituation der Klone anzupassen. Im Laufe der Klonkriege erwies sich die mandalorianische Kultur in der GAR als identitätsstiftend und verbreitete sich von den Republic Commandos und Alpha ARCs aus bis in die Reihen der regulären Infanterie-Soldaten, die von den Eliteeinheiten bei jeder Gelegenheit, zum Beispiel auf langen gemeinsamen Flügen, unterrichtet wurden und zum Beispiel das Vode An oder das Kriegsritual Dha Werda Verda erlernten. Parallel zu den Entwicklungen in der GAR erlebten die Mandalorianer auch auf der Gegenseite - bei den Separatisten - eine neue Blütezeit, denen sie sich unter der Leitung des neuen Mandalore, dem abtrünnigen Alpha-ARC Klonkrieger A-02 "Spar" anschlossen. 30 Jahre nach der Schlacht von Yavin übernahm Boba Fett das Amt des Mandalore und seitdem sind die Mandalorianer - und mit ihnen ihre Sprache - präsent in der Galaxis. Grammatik Grundzüge Die Mandalorianische Satzstruktur lautet, genau wie in Basic und vielen anderen verbreiteten Sprachen, Subjekt - Prädikat - Objekt. Wichtigstes Kennzeichen ist die Tatsache, dass es keine Geschlechter gibt - mando'a ist eine geschlechtsneutrale Sprache; das Geschlecht ergibt sich aus dem Zusammenhang. Wo eine Unterscheidung unbedingt notwendig ist, verwendet man die Adjektive jagyc (gesprochen: "dschagisch") für männlich und dalyc (gesprochen: "dalisch") für weiblich. Es gibt keine passiven Verben, die gesamte Sprache ist aktiv. Falls eine passive Konstruktion zwingend notwendig sein sollte, verwendet man ein Adjektiv in Verbindung mit dem Verb cuyir (sein). Es ist üblich, Wörter auszulassen, die sich für einen Mandalorianer aus dem Zusammenhang ergeben. Dieses führt zu einer oft militärisch knapp klingenden Sprache und kann Missverständnisse mit Angehörigen anderer Völker nach sich ziehen, die den Satz durch die Auslassungen nicht mehr verstehen. Statt bic cuyi nadala (es ist heiß!) sagt man einfach nur nadala (heiß), oder eventuell noch bic nadala (es: heiß). Singular und Plural Wenn das Wort auf einen Konsonanten endet wird der Plural durch das Anhängen von e'' gebildet. Wenn ein Wort auf einen Vokal endet, wird die Pluralform mit ''se gebildet. Beispiele: *Vod (Kamerad, Bruder) - Plural: Vode *Jetii (Jedi) - Plural: Jetiise Zeitformen Eine Tatsache, die oft zu Missverständnissen und Verständigungsschwierigkeiten zwischen Mandalorianern und Angehörigen anderer Völker führt, ist, dass Mandalorianer dazu neigen, ausschließlich in der Gegenwart zu sprechen. Die Verwendung von anderen Zeiten wird generell vermieden, was kulturell bedingt ist und ihre Verwurzelung im Jetzt zeigt. Es wird gesagt, dass sie keine Vergangenheit verwenden, weil sie ihre Geschichte leben, und kein Futur, weil sie keine Pläne über den heutigen Tag hinaus machen, weil sie nicht wissen, ob sie ihn überleben. Hardliner sagen sogar, dass es unmandalorianisch sei, das Futur zu verwenden, weil dadurch eine Angst vor dem Tod zum Ausdruck käme. Zur Verständigung mit anderen Völkern wurden dennoch eine (rudimentäre) Vergangenheitsform und ein Futur eingeführt, denn natürlich bleibt der Kontakt mit Fremden - sei es einfach nur zum Handeln oder zum Abschluss anderer Geschäfte - nicht aus. Diese Zeiten werden durch die Verwendung von Zeit-Präfixen vor den jeweiligen Verben angezeigt. ru zwischen Subjekt und Verb kennzeichnet die Vergangenheit, ven die Zukunft. Gemischte Zeiten in einem Satz, oder gar die Verwendung von komplexeren Zeitformen wie Perfekt, Plusquamperfekt oder Futur II sind einem Mandalorianer ein Gräuel. Da ihnen das Konzept dieser "unvollendeten" Zeitformen ungeläufig ist, führt auch dieses häufig zu Missverständnissen im Gespräch mit Fremden. Verben Es gibt keine Verb-Konjugationen und keine unregelmäßigen Verben. Das Mando'a kennt nur eine Verb-Form, die sich aus dem Infinitiv herleitet. Infinitive enden immer auf -ir, -ar, -ur, -or oder -er. Durch die Entfernung des r'' wird die Verbform gebildet. Beispiel: ''alorir - führen; Ni alori - ich führe. Das Verb cuyir (sein) wird meistens ausgelassen und ergibt sich aus dem Kontext. Das vereinfacht die Sprache weiter. Statt ni cuyi beroya (ich bin ein Kopfgeldjäger) sagt man einfach ni beroya (Ich: Kopfgeldjäger). Präfixe Mando'a ist eine Sprache, in der sehr viele grammatikalische Formen über die Verwendung von Präfixen gelöst werden. Nicht nur die Zeiten werden durch Präfixe angezeigt; diese markieren ebenfalls Fragen, Aufforderungen und verwandeln Verben (und Substantive) in ihre Gegenteile. Die negative Form eines Verbs, Adjektivs oder das Gegenteil eines Substantivs wird durch das Präfix n'' / ''nu / ne (abhängig von der Aussprache) gebildet. Beispiele hierfür sind dral (stark, kräftig) - ne'dral (schwach) oder waadas (Reichtum) - ne'waadas (Armut, wört. Nicht-Reichtum). Das Präfix tion macht aus einer Aussage eine Frage. Aus Gar verborad'ni (du heuerst mich an) wird so Tion'gar verborad'ni? (du heuerst mich an?). Das Präfix ke, abgeleitet von ke'gyce (Befehl), erzeugt den Imperativ. Die formale, offizielle Form verwendet ke+Infitiv des Verbs; in der Umgangssprache und nicht-offiziellen Umgebungen wird ke mit dem Verb ohne Infinitiv-r kombiniert. Eine beliebte Redewendung illustriert den Gebrauch der Befehlsform in Kombination mit der Negativ-Form in formeller Formulierung: Ke nu jurkadir sha Mando'ade! (Leg dich nicht mit Mandalorianern an!). Alle Verbformen und Präfixe im Überblick Beispiel: laararir (singen) *''Ni laarari laar'' - Ich singe ein Lied *''Nu'ni laarari laar'' - Ich singe kein Lied *''Ni ven laarari laar'' - Ich werde ein Lied singen *''Ni ru laarari laar'' - Ich sang ein Lied *''Ke laararir laar'' - Sing ein Lied! *''Ke'nu laararir laar'' - Singe nicht! *''Tion'ni laarari laar'' - Singe ich ein Lied? Pronomen Personalpronomen können gleichzeitig Possessivpronomen sein. Gar zum Beispiel bedeutet sowohl du als auch dein, sowie ihr und euer. Da das Mando'a keine Geschlechter kennt, gibt es keine verschiedenen Wörter für "er" und "sie". Stattdessen wird in beiden Fällen Kaysh verwendet, das er, sie, sein und ihr bedeutet. Die Personalpronomen im Überblick: * Ni (1. P. Sg.) - Ich, ner - mein * mhi (1. P. Pl.) - wir, cuun - unser * Gar (2. P. Sg. u. Pl.) - Du, dein, Ihr * Kaysh (3. P. Sg., maskulin u. feminin) - er, sie, sein, ihr * bic (3. P. Sg., neutrum) - es * val (3. P. Pl.) - sie, ihr In Liedern finden, statt dieser modernen Formen, oft archaische Formen der Personalpronomen Verwendung; so wird in traditionellen Liedern statt von mhi (wir) häufig von vi gesungen, cuun (unser) wird zu mhor. Dieses spielt in der gesprochenen Sprache heutzutage keine Rolle mehr, ist aber wichtig, um mandalorianische Gesänge zu verstehen. Adjektive / Adverbien Es wird nicht zwischen Adjektiven und Adverbien unterschieden. Adjektive enden immer auf ''-la'' oder ''-yc'' (gesprochen: "isch") und werden von ihrer Form her nicht an das Subjekt angepasst. -Yc und -la sind austauschbar und passen sich der jeweilig günstigeren Aussprache innerhalb eines Satzes an. Braun kann also sowohl daryc (die häufiger gebrauchte Form) als auch darla heißen. Da Mandalorianer keinen Unterschied zwischen Adjektiven und Adverbien kennen, klingen ihre Sätze auf Basic bisweilen unbeholfen und verleiten zu der irrigen Annahme, Mandalorianer wären ungebildet und hätten ein begrenztes sprachliches Verständnis. Das, kombiniert mit den Schwierigkeiten, Sätze in anderen Zeiten als der Gegenwart zu bilden, lassen sie ein oftmals merkwürdiges Basic sprechen. Komparative und Superlative werden durch Endungen gebildet; Ein Adjektiv + ''-shy'a'' ist der Komparativ, ''-ne'' der Superlativ. Beispiel: jate (gut) - jate'shya (besser) - jatne (das beste). Groß-/Kleinschreibung Eigennamen und Wörter zu Satzbeginn werden in der Regel groß geschrieben, ansonsten wird durchgängig Kleinschreibung verwendet. Aus Gründen der Betonung oder anderen persönlichen Gründen können auch weitere Wörter inmitten eines Satzes groß geschrieben werden; dieses ist optional. Interpunktion Mando'a verwendet sehr pragmatische Interpunktionsregeln; viele Satzzeichen sind optional. Verpflichtend ist der Gebrauch der Apostrophe, da ohne sie der Wortsinn verloren geht. Orientiert man sich beim Setzen von Punkten, Kommas und Gedankenstrichen am Basic, oder setzt man diese ein, um Abschnitte eines Satzes zu betonen, liegt man in der Regel niemals falsch. Interpunktion wird, da Mando'a in erster Linie eine gesprochene Sprache ist, sehr flexibel und tolerant gehandhabt und meistens dem persönlichen Geschmack des Schreibers überlassen. Aussprache Die Aussprache des Mandalorianischen ähnelt der Aussprache des Basic. Allerdings gibt es einige wichtige Ausnahmen. *Im Mando'a gibt es keine "stummen", nicht-ausgesprochenen Buchstaben. * Es gibt im Mando'a kein f, x oder z. Je nach Dialekt wird ein P'' bisweilen wie ein ''F und ein S'' wie ein ''Z ausgesprochen. Das mandalorianische Schrift-Alphabet enthält dennoch diese Buchstaben, um damit Umschriften für fremdsprachige Begriffe zu ermöglichen. Manche Dialekte tauschen auch die Aussprache von W'', ''V und B'' aus. * Der häufig verwendete Apostroph (''Beten) dient der Betonung und ist ein Zeichen für einen Bruch oder eine Atempause im Wort. Zum Beispiel wird das Wort kyr'ad (Leiche) KIR-ad ausgesprochen, mit einer deutlichen Trennung zwischen den beiden Wortteilen, und nicht etwa, wie man vermuten könnte, Ki-rad. Daneben zeigt ein Apostroph auch die Betonung, Satzmelodie und etwaige ausgelassene Buchstaben an. * J'' wird wie das ''Dsch am Anfang von Dschungel ausgesprochen. In manchen Dialekten spricht man es auch wie ein J'' in ''Jahr, das ist jedoch sehr selten und wird oft nicht verstanden. * Ein H'' am Satzanfang wird gehaucht und auch inmitten eines Wortes, im Gegensatz zum Basic, immer ausgesprochen. *-uy'' wird "u-i" ausgesprochen, nicht "ui". Beispiel: Su'cuy (hallo) - Aussprache: Su-Ku-i *Die Adjektiv-Endung ''-yc'' wird nach einem Vokal wie sch ausgesprochen, nach einem Konsonanten isch * Ein C wird, wenn es am Wortanfang vor einem a kommt, wie "K" ausgesprochen; wird es von einem anderen Vokal gefolgt oder steht es inmitten eines Wortes, wie "S" Vertraute Anrede Es gibt nur ein Wort für Mutter und Vater - buir, sowie ein Wort für Sohn und Tochter - ad. Verniedlichungsformen, d.h. kindliche oder sehr vertraute Anreden, werden durch das Anhängen von ika an einen Namen oder Begriff gebildet. Ad'ika ist eine liebevolle Bezeichnung für ein Kind (im engsten Familienkreis durchaus auch für ein erwachsenes Kind). Kosenamen werden durch den Bestandteil eines Namens + ''-ika'' gebildet. So neigte Kal Skirata dazu, seine Null ARCs auch im Erwachsenenalter im Privaten mit Ord'ika (statt Ordo), Mer'ika (statt Mereel) anzureden. Nach dem gleichen Schema lieferte er uns Beispiele für die Verniedlichungsformen aller möglichen, selbst nicht-mandalorianischer Namen. Hierbei ist gut zu erkennen, dass nicht ausschließlich der erste Teil des Namens verwendet wird; wenn es klanglich besser erscheint, kann durchaus auch der zweite Teil eines Namens verwendet werden. Aus dem Jedi Bardan Jusik machte er Bard'ika, aus Atin At'ika. Eine einfache Aussprache geht vor festen Regeln. Die "Verkleinerungsform" wird auch zur Bildung regulärer Worte verwendet; so wird durch sie aus dem Wort me'suum (Planet) me'suum'ika (Mond, wörtl. "kleiner Planet"). Wortschatz Der Wortschatz spiegelt die mandalorianische Kultur und Denkweise wieder. Zum Beispiel gibt es kein Wort für Held, da es als selbstverständlich angenommen wird, einer zu sein und nicht extra betont werden muss. Dafür gibt es eine ganze Reihe von Wörtern dafür, kein Held zu sein; das schlimmste Wort, das eine tödliche Beleidigung für einen Mandalorianer darstellt, ist hut'uun - Feigling. Da das Wort auf keine bekannten mandalorianischen Begriffe zurückzuführen ist, geht man davon aus, dass es von Hutt hergeleitet wird und der Angewohnheit der Hutten, andere für sich kämpfen zu lassen und Söldner anzuheuern, anstatt selber in den Krieg zu ziehen. Dafür gibt es in Mando'a etliche Worte für erstechen - abhängig von der Art und Klingenform der verwendeten Waffe. Redewendungen sind häufig direkt dem Alltag oder der Geschichte entlehnt. Auch neigt das Mando'a zu sehr konkreten Bildern und Sprichwörter. Beispiele hierfür sind die wörtlichen Übersetzungen von Kaysh mirsh solus (Er ist ein Idiot, wörtlich: "Seine Gehirnzelle ist einsam"). Re'turcye mhi (Auf Wiedersehen) heißt wörtlich: "Vielleicht begegnen wir uns wieder". Sucuy'gar (Hallo) heißt wörtlich: Du lebst noch!. Ein sehr schönes Beispiel für die mandalorianische Bildsprache ist: Kaysh mirsh'kyramud (Er langweilt mich zu Tode) - wörtlich: "Er ist ein Gehirn-Mörder". Es gibt zwei Worte für Entschuldigung; die häufigere - N'eparavu takisit - bedeutet in der wörtlichen Übersetzung "Ich esse meine Beleidigung". Ein klassischer, viel zitierter Betrachtungsgegenstand für mandalorianische Charakterstudien ist das Verb taylir (behalten, halten). In Kombination mit dem Präfix kar verwendet (einer Herleitung von kar'ta, Herz), wird daraus kar'taylir - im Herzen halten, also kennen. Fügt man nun noch darasuum (ewig) hinzu, bekommt man das Wort für lieben - "ewig kennen". Dieses basiert auf der mandalorianischen Einstellung, dass Liebe keine romantische Angelegenheit oder Gefühlsduselei ist, sondern das totale Kennen einer anderen Person bedeutet, da es für einen Mandalorianer wichtig ist, seinem Ehepartner vollends Vertrauen zu können. Beleidigungen sind, im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Sprachen, niemals sexueller Natur oder beziehen sich auf die Herkunft oder die Eltern des zu Beleidigenden - es spielt für Mandalorianer keine Rolle, wer die Eltern einer Person sind, genauso wenig, welcher Rasse, Spezies oder Geschlecht jemand angehört. Deswegen drehen sich Beleidigungen vor allem um Themen, die in ihrer Kultur eine größere Rolle spielen: Um Feigheit oder Verantwortungslosigkeit, um Körperausscheidungen (Reinlichkeit spielt bei ihnen eine große Rolle) sowie um Langweiler, Dummheit und Verbohrtheit. Vokabeln Zahlen Die Zahlen von 1-10 lauten: 1 = solus, 2 = t'ad, 3 = ehn, 4 = cuir, 5 = rayshe'a, 6 = resol, 7 = e'tad, 8 = sh'ehn, 9 = she'cu, 10 = ta'raysh, 100 = olan, 1000 = ta'raysholan Ordnungszahlen werden wie Adjektive durch die Ergänzung einer Adjektivendung gebildet; Erster, erstens heißt demzufolge: solyc. Grundlegendes *''Su cuy'gar'' - Hallo (wörtlich: Du lebst noch) *''Su'cuy'' - Kurzform ("Hi!") *''Re'turcye mhi'' - Auf Wiedersehen *''Ret'' - Kurzform (Tschüß) *''Gedet'ye'' - bitte *''Vor'e'' - danke *''Ba'gedet'ye'' - gern geschehen *''bal'' - und *''elek'' - ja *''naysh'' - nein Wichtige, häufig gebrauchte und bemerkenswerte Wörter *''Mando'ade'' - Mandalorianer (wörtl: Söhne und Töchter von Mandalore) *''Mand'alor'' - der Herrscher, Oberhaupt, der Mandalore *''Resol'nare'' - die sechs Handlungen, die einen zum Mandalorianer machen *''aruetii'' - Begriff für einen Nicht-Mandalorianer; wird von der neutralen Bedeutung als "Fremder" bis hin zur schweren Beleidigung verwendet *''Dar'manda'' - ein Zustand des Nicht-Mandalorianer-Seins; jemand, der seine mandalorianischen Wurzeln verleugnet oder aufgegeben hat; eine solche Person hat keine Seele *''Di'kut'' - Dummkopf, häufig gebrauchte Beleidigung, nicht sehr feindselig (abgeleitet von digur kute: vergessen, seine Unterwäsche anzuziehen) *''Shabuir'' - Narr, Dummkopf - starke Beleidigung, sehr viel stärker als di'kut *''Osik'' - unhöfliches Wort / Schimpfwort; eine Umschreibung für Exkremente *''Shebs'' - Hintern, ebenso unhöflich wie osik *''Oya'' - ein Allround-Wort, das motivieren soll oder Jubel ausdrückt: Los geht's, auf! (wörtl. "Lasst uns jagen!") *''Kandosii!'' - Gut gemacht, prima Sache, großartig! *''Jetii'' - Jedi *''Dar'Jetii'' - Sith (wörtl. nicht-mehr-Jedi) *''Cuy'val Dar'' - Die mandalorianischen Klon-Ausbilder auf Kamino (wörtl. Die, die nicht länger existieren) *''Ke narir haar'ke'gyce rol'eta resol!'' - Führt die Order 66 aus! *''Ib'tuur jatne tuur ash'ad kyr'amur'' - heute ist für jemand anderen ein guter Tag zum sterben *''Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'ad'' - Adoptionsschwur (Adoption, insbesondere von Kriegswaisen, ist verbreitet): "Ich kenne deinen Namen als mein Kind" *''Cyar'ika'' - Schatz, Liebling, Darling (wird sehr weitreichend verwendet, sowohl für Ehepartner als auch für Eltern, Kinder oder sogar Haustiere) *''Aay'han'' - Ein abstraktes Gefühl der Mandalorianer, das sich nicht direkt übersetzen lässt. Es beschreibt das "bittersüße" Gefühl, wenn man mit seiner Familie zusammen ist und trotzdem an verstorbene Angehörige denkt. Die vollständige Vokabelliste sowie die originale Grammatikübersicht (alles auf englisch) können hier heruntergeladen werden. Hinweis zum Wort "Fierfek" Entgegen weit verbreiteter Meinung ist das häufig verwendete Wort Fierfek nicht mandalorianisch. Obwohl es sich insbesondere unter Klonkriegern eingebürgert hat und vor allem gerne als Fluch verwendet wird, ist es huttisch und bedeutet übersetzt Gift oder (Todes-)Fluch. Wie es Eingang in den allgemeinen Sprachgebrauch gefunden hat, ist unklar. Die bekanntesten traditionellen Lieder auf Mando'a *''Vode An'' (in den Klonkriegen Hymne der GAR) *''Gra'tua Cuun'' *''Dha Werda Verda *''Kote Darasuum'' (Motto der GAR: "Ewiger Ruhm") *''Ka'rta Tor'' Siehe auch Für mehr Sätze auf mando'a siehe auch Mandalorianer (Heiratsschwur, tägliches Gedenken an die Ahnen, Trinklied, Jagdlied etc.) Reale Welt Anmerkung zum Basic Basic gilt laut offizieller Lucas-Richtlinie immer als die Landessprache des jeweiligen Volkes und ist nicht, wie manchmal irrtümlicherweise angenommen wird, gleichzusetzen mit Englisch. In den USA ist Basic natürlich Englisch, aber in Deutschland ist Basic = Deutsch, genauso wie in Russland = Russisch oder in Japan = Japanisch. Insofern ist in diesem Artikel natürlich immer dann, wenn von "Basic" gesprochen wird, die deutsche Sprache gemeint. Anmerkung zu Jango und Boba Fett auf Kamino In Episode II - Angriff der Klonkrieger sagt Jango Fett in Gegenwart von Obi-Wan Kenobi zu seinem Sohn Boba, er solle die Tür zum Raum schließen, in dem Jango seine Rüstung aufbewahrt. Die von ihm verwendeten Worte sind nicht mandalorianisch; tatsächlich spricht Jango mit seinem Sohn in dieser Szene huttisch. Obwohl Jango selbst ein überzeugter Mandalorianer war, hatte er seinen Sohn niemals Mandalorianisch beigebracht - dies lernte Boba erst viel später, als er unfreiwillig zum Mand'alor erklärt wurde. Trivia zum Wort "Buir" Hinter dem Wot "Buir" verstecken sich unter anderem ein Stadtteil von Kerpen (→ Buir (Kerpen)), ein östlicher Gemeindeteil von Nettersheim im Kreis Euskirchen (→ Buir (Nettersheim) und ein See in der Mongolei und China (→ Buir (See)). Entwicklung der Sprache Die Idee Da es im Star Wars-Universum bislang keine einzige vollwertige und erlernbare Sprache gibt - im Gegensatz zu Star Trek, welches das mittlerweile gut entwickelte Klingonisch besitzt - trat Lucasfilm an die britische Autorin Karen Traviss heran und fragte sie, ob sie daran interessiert wäre, eine Sprache für Star Wars zu entwickeln. Bislang war lediglich huttesisch in Gebrauch, diese Sprache ist jedoch nur rudimentär entwickelt und nicht mit anderen Kunstsprachen wie Klingonisch oder Quenya zu vergleichen. Karen Traviss, die bereits für ihren ersten Star Wars-Roman Republic Commando: Feindkontakt einige mandalorianische Begriffe entwickelt hatte, sagte zu und erhielt den Auftrag, eine Sprache auf der Grundlage bereits vorhandener Liedtexte zu entwickeln. Die Entwicklung dauert zurzeit noch an und befindet sich momentan im Teststadium. Einige Freiwillige aus verschiedenen Ländern nehmen an der Erprobung teil, was dazu führt, dass manche Begriffe und Vokabeln gelegentlich Änderungen oder Anpassungen unterworfen sind. Mit einer ersten "vollwertigen" und lernbaren Version wird 2007 gerechnet; Ziel ist es, mindestens 2000 Vokabeln zu entwickeln und schließlich in einem offiziellen Wörterbuch zu veröffentlichen. Der Komponist Die Grundlage für die Sprache wurde von Jesse Harlin geschaffen, der im Rahmen der Vertonung des Videospiels Star Wars: Republic Commando mandalorianische Schlachtgesänge entwarf. Aus seiner Feder stammt das Vode An (Wir alle sind Brüder), das mittlerweile zur offiziellen "Hymne" der GAR erklärt worden ist. Da die Lieder, neben einer Begleitung durch Orchester und exotischen Instrumenten, von einem Männerchor gesungen werden sollten, orientiert sich die Aussprache, Rhythmik und Betonung an einer möglichst "singbaren" Weise. Um aus mando'a auch eine "sprechbare" Sprache zu machen, war es nötig, einige Ausspracheregeln anzupassen und man kam schließlich zu der Übereinkunft, dass es eine "lyrische" oder "klassische" Aussprache gibt, die vor allem in Liedern verwendet wird, und eine "moderne" und "umgangssprachliche", die Endungen weglässt und Silben verkürzt - diese Aussprache bildet die Grundlage des heutigen gesprochenen Mando'a. Schrift Es wurde auch eine Mandalorianische Schrift von Lucasfilm entwickelt. Diese enthält auch die Buchstaben F, X und Z, die in mando'a eigentlich nicht vorkommen. Die in-universe Erklärung hierfür ist, dass man diese Buchstaben aufnahm um die Transskription von z.B. Namen zu ermöglichen. Stand der Dinge / Copyright-Anmerkung Mando'a umfasst im neusten Update April 2008 ca. 1150 Vokabeln und Redewendungen, die zurzeit nur als Excel-Tabellen vorliegen und in dieser Form bearbeitet werden. Die Grammatik ist bereits fertiggestellt, so dass aktuell nur noch neue Vokabeln und an der mandalorianischen Kultur orientierte Redewendungen erarbeitet werden. Da sich die Sprache im Moment noch im "Fluss" befindet und bislang nicht in einem von Lucasfilm autorisierten Wörterbuch veröffentlicht wurde, gilt sie in vollständiger Form als noch nicht von offizieller Seite abgesegnet, obwohl sie das mit Erscheinen des Wörterbuchs natürlich werden wird. Die bislang veröffentlichen Informationen (im Star Wars Insider Magazin und - in Übersetzung - im deutschen Star Wars Magazin) gelten natürlich als offiziell und sind als "erste Eindrücke" der fertigen Sprache zu betrachten. Allerdings ist es von Lucasfilm aus nicht erwünscht und nicht gestattet, umfangreiche (oder gar vollständige) Vokabellisten zu veröffentlichen - nicht einmal auf privaten Websites! Insofern darf zwar über mando'a, seine Struktur, Geschichte, Grammatik und beispielhaften Wortschatz berichtet werden, jedoch sollte davon Abstand gehalten werden, ganze Vokabellisten online zu stellen. Auch in diesem Artikel werden deswegen nur einige beispielhafte, gezielt ausgewählte Worte und Sätze verwendet, um dem Leser einen Eindruck von der Sprache zu vermitteln. Wir bitten deshalb darum, diesen Artikel nicht um ausgiebige Auflistungen zu ergänzen, da dieses dem Projekt Jedipedia schaden könnte. Hörproben Wer hören möchte, wie gesprochenes Mando'a klingt, kann sich diese mp3-Dateien herunterladen: *Der vollständige Vorspanntext (Crawler) von Episode III, vorgelesen auf mando'a *Mando'a-Lektion: "Im Restaurant" (englisch/mando'a) *Mando'a-Lektion: "Von der Polizei angehalten" (englisch/mando'a) Quellen *''Blutlinien'' *''Opfer'' *''Triple Zero'' *''Feindkontakt'' *''Republic Commando (Spiel) (erstmaliges Auftreten in Form des Soundtracks) *''Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin, Ausgabe 42, Seite 15 bis 17'' *''The Mandalorians - People and Culture'' *''The History of the Mandalorians'' *''Shadows of the Empire (Soundtrack)'' Booklet *''Inside Mando'a Culture and Language, Starwars Hyperspace'' Weblinks *''Karen Traviss' Mando'a Website: enthält eine Grammatik-Übersicht, Vokabellisten, mandalorianische Schrift, Hörbeispiele, Interviews'' *''Interview mit Jesse Harlin zum Soundtrack zu Republic Commando'' Kategorie:Sprachen Kategorie:Die Mandalorianer en:Mando'a fr:Mando'a pl:Mando'a pt:Mando'a ru:Мандо'а